


The Most Regrettable

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Sirius Black making his way back to his life, back to his friends, back to Remus. After everything that had happened a little less than a year ago, Sirius isn't sure if he can return. Too much had changed, he is still in danger, but he needs to keep his faith in his friends that he has grown up with. He recalls his story to a complete stranger at four in the morning starting at them just hanging out at James' house to him being alone. Time ticks on and the story gets worst.*TW: Mention of burns. Homophobic slurs. Violence/Murder. Mention of starvation.





	1. Prologue

Sirius Black walks down the dark street as rain falls on the shoulders and head of his jumper that's way too big. He walks slightly hunched over as he sucks on the cigarette that dangles from his left hand. The street echoes the noises of his feet hitting the pavement and the sound of soft rain hitting down. Every once in a while a car will pass by him with its light creeping up behind him before disappearing. Other than the few stray cars and himself, Sirius was all alone. The shops have been long shut and the party goers have already passed out somewhere. Sirius had been neither that night, not a normal citizen nor a teenager partying his time away. Looking up at the street clock, he reads that it’s ten past four. He wipes the few drops of rain off of his face as he takes a drag from his cigarette. Once he reaches the bottom of the small hill that the street wraps over he stops under the awning of a shop and takes a short break. Inside the small shop are girlish clothes, but the outside is absolutely filthy. He finishes the last of his cigarette when a car slowly pulls forward. 

“You need a ride?” The middle age driver says as he leans over and rolls down the window. 

“If it’s not a problem,” he replies from the steps. 

“It’s really no problem at all,” he stands up, flicks his cigarette down, and smashes the butt with the toe of his boot. 

“Where’s it to?” the driver asks as he gets in and closes the door. He gives him and address and they pull forward. 

“You want some cigs?” he offers as he holds up his pack. 

“That would be a nice payment, indeed,” he answers and Sirius pulls out five from the pack and hands them to him. “What is a young lad like you doing out here at this time of night? Do your parents know where you’re at?”

“Not that it matters if they did,” he mumbles. 

“You’re in for a whoopin' tonight,” the driver chuckles as he lights a cigarette. “What’s your name sonnie?”

“Sirius,” he answers. 

“Traditional parents, eh, with a name like that. I’m Mitchel,” he says as he looks around before running a red light. “Don’t mind me driving, it’s not like there’s anyone around. That’s why I was able to see you so easily, only moving thing out tonight.” 

“What are you out and about for?” 

“Just getting back from work, I’m up at the factory fifty miles back,” he takes a drag form his cigarette and slowly lets it out. “And what’s your story?” 

“It’s a long, messy one, you don’t want to know,” Sirius says as he plays with the fog on the window. 

“Well, we got an awfully long way back to your place,” the driver nods. 

"It's bad, I've mad some choices," Sirius says as he stares out the window not sure if he is ready to dive into this, not sure if he is ready to go back. 

"I wouldn't have believed those words from a seventeen year old in a second," the driver protests and Sirius looks at him. "Any other seventeen year old except for you," he blows out smoke, "you've seen some things kid." Sirius pulls his jumper around his hands and looks down at his lap. "Well, get on with it. We ain't got all night." 

"Don't... just wait 'till the end."


	2. Chapter 2

I pull into my best mate’s, James Potter, where he's out holding a bag of rubbish about to put them in the bin. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights as the sight of me. 

“You jealous, James?” I smirk as I lift up my chin at him. 

“Of course I’m bloody jealous, look at it!” He says looking over my brand new motorbike with his mouth wide open. 

“Isn’t she beautiful!” I ask as I get off of her and stand beside him in admiration.

“Moony’s inside, what will he say about this,” he says after a minute or two of us staring at it. He nods back at the house referring to our other mate, Remus. 

“You actually got one of those things,” we hear his voice coming from behind us.

“I guess he’d say that.”

“Sirius Black, do you know how cool yet wildly dangerous one of those are?”

“Remus Lupin, do you know how badass I look on this though?”

“How did you even afford it? Surely your family didn’t-“

“No,” I interrupt James. “Working down at Riley’s the whole summer.” Riley’s is a construction company in town that has crappy hours and dangerous conditions, but good pay. It was amazing that I even lived through the whole summer there.

“All this time you were saving up for that?” Remus asks.

“What did you think I was working for?” I look at him.  
“I dunno, just kind of figured that you’d spend it ridiculous stuff,” he shrugs. 

“Can I take a ride on it?” James asks.

“Don’t you dare,” I warn.

“We all know that I got a good sense of balance!”

“Yeah, but sometimes you’re more like a baby deer walking for the first time than a man,” Remus replies and I laugh.

“What about you, you want to go for a ride?” I ask him.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be against it,” he mutters.

“Come on, I don’t want to sit out here all day,” James says and we follow him inside his house.

“Hello, Mrs. Potter,” I say to his mother who has known me since primary school.

“Hello, Sirius. Is that your motorcycle outside?” she says as she stops reading to look at us. James grabs us all a soda from the refrigerator.

“Maybe,” I say and she sighs.

“There’s nothing I can do about you wild boys, is there?” she shakes her head before looking at James. “And don’t you dare think-“

“Don’t worry, Mom,” he raises his hands in defeat. “I wasn’t thinking about it!” We all make our way out of the kitchen and down the stairs to his basement that is our unofficial official hangout spot. This is the headquarters for the Marauder, as we secretly call ourselves. We do everything here from planning pranks to getting drunk and talking about girls. Remus turns on the radio and turns the music up quietly as James and I get comfortable in our normal spots on the sofa. I jump over the back of it where there’s a dip from all the years of me doing that. The whole sofa is consisting of duct tape, a variety of stains, food crumbs, and socks. The only reason we get away with it is because James’ mother refuses to come down here and his father is always working. 

“Guess, what happened to me during Rugby!” James exclaimes as he leans back into the corner of the sofa where the back meets the arm rest. 

“If it’s about Evans, I don’t care,” I say as I pull out my pack of smokes and take one out.

“She was out there studying with her friends, you know how they move in packs. So, I was trying to impress her and I was doing good, but she wasn’t looking at me. I tried looking back to see if she was watching because I was about to do something rad, but I was pushed over and guess what?”

“What?” I repeat before I take a drag of my cig and Remus joins us on the sofa to the right of me.

“She finally looked at me and started laughing!” he says as he messes up his hair stressfully, an action he is accustomed to much to his mother’s dismay. 

“If it’s anything, I wish I was there to see it,” I blow smoke in Remus’ direction as I smirk.

“You know it’s not like you’re on the rugby team or anything,” James shrugs.

“Mmh,” I grunt as I start poking Remus to annoy him.

“Sirius, you are on the team,” James says as he pushes me. “Why aren’t you showing up.”

“Because I don’t want coach to be on my back barking at me with his nasty breath.”

“So your solution to not getting in trouble for missing practices is to not go to practice even more,” Remus asks.

“You got it,” I nod my head towards him.

“Sirius, mate, don’t take this the wrong way, but that’s the worst plan I’ve ever heard,” James says. “And we’ve done some bloody stupid things,” he smirks.

“Oy, Moony, d’you hear this guy,” I nudge Remus and he pushes back, “being rotten to me and all, no wonder why Evans won’t snog him.”

“Hey,” James punches my arm.

“Ugh, Remus. Pain!” I say as I fall back onto his lap.

“Get off of me, mate,” he complains.

“But you’re comfy,” I smile at him and he gives up.

“I hate you,” he says as I reach over and flick my cig into the makeshift ashtray that I leave here.

“I know,” I twitch up my eyebrows before blowing up smoke at him.

“Why do you even smoke those things,” James asks.

“I don’t even know, man, but I look badass,” I say as I cross my feet over him and rest them on the armrest.

“You look badass until you’re dead because of them,” James scoffs.

“These things will kill my wallet before they kill me,” I look it between my fingers. “Bloody expensive these things are.”

“Be nice to mummy and daddy and maybe they’ll give you money,” he says.

“Yeah,” I let out a bark of laughter. “The only money they will put out for is to the person who will have me dead.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Remus scolds me from above as I just barely feel him play with my hair.

“Be glad that you’ve never had the luxury to meet my parents.”

“Aren’t you a little worried about what they are going to say?”

“Can’t be any worse than what they have said before.”

“What are they like?” Remus interjects.

“Horrible,” I sit up dramatically and look at him. “They are obsessed with stay ‘pure’ and ‘clean.’ Yet, it’s no secret that a couple people in my family tree are second cousins.”

“Ew.”

“Yeah,” I lean over and smash out the butt of my cig in the ashtray. “Do you have any food, mate? I’m starving. Bloody parents refuse to let me eat anything.”

They are a nice lot, my mates that is. James and I have been best mates for years, good fellow he is, but obsess with a girl in our year. I would like to say that he’s my sidekick, but it’s actually the other way. We both had always had each other’s back, no matter the stupid things we do. Remus had joined the group a little later. He was a shy one when we first talked to him and before we knew it he was part of us. He’s smarter and better than James and I, but we all get along. He is always following through with the ridiculous pranks and stunts that we pull. Peter, who isn’t here right now, is the last person of our group. A short, little, ratty fellow he is, but he’s okay to be around. Not my most favorite person, but he does get along with the group.

Meaningless to say, the four of us have ended up in detention a lot during our years of school. Here we are coming up to the end of our school career. James will probably go on to be on a professional rugby team, maybe then he will get Evans. Remus is bound to do great things if his head doesn’t get in the way. Peter, he’s loyal, he will be able to find his way out in the world.

They rest of the night went pretty great, James’ mum fixed us meatloaf and carrot cake. Nine came around and I don’t dare to leave any later. My parents have a habit of locking the doors.

“Ay, Remus, you need a ride?” he looks at me caught of guard. I sit on my bike as I look at him on the pavement. 

“I’m not sure.”

“Come on, it’s safe. Trust me,” he shrugs before getting on the back.

“I swear if you are a terrible driver!” he mutters before I turn on the engine drowning him out. I pull out of the driveway and he grabs onto me. I slow down at the stop sign down the street and he leans forward to my ear.

“A warning would be nice next time,” he laughs.

“I am moving forward,” I reply as I take off again and I know that he is rolling his eyes. He realizes a little, but still holds on to me. It’s getting darker and the streetlights are starting to come on and I hope that he’s not getting cold. When we get to his house I park on the side of the road and turn it off for a moment.

“Okay, that wasn’t that bad,” he admits as he gets off.  
“I told you,” I say, “it’s fun isn’t it.” I when he sees me smile he smiles back.

“I see why you have that bloody jacket now,” he nods at my leather jacket that I’ve had for a long time. It’s faded and worn, but the various patches and pins still remain.

“Oy, you love it!”

“This is the best part,” he points to the patch that he got for me when I first got it. It just says ‘shut up’ and I love it.

“I’m can’t disagree with that, but my whole jacket is rad,” I agree. He smiles as he leans against the tree. At this point it’s completely dark except for the street lights and a car coming by us.

“Thanks for bringing me home,” he quickly pushes himself off of the tree. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you,” I nod. He nods slowly as he steps back and turns towards his house. I watch him walk to his front door for a moment before turning on my bike and pulling into the street. I drive to my house at a dangerously fast speed in order to not get locked out of the house. I impressively turn a ten minute trip into a six minute one. 

When I get to the house I park on the side of the street and rush to the door. As I step inside I see that my father is standing closely to the door getting ready to lock it. He sees me and frowns as he tightens his robe and put his hands in his pockets.

“I’ll lock the door,” I say after he stares at me.

“You got one of those things,” he emphasizes this hatred for motorbikes.

“Yeah,” I go to walk forward, but he blocks my way his a cold face.

“Stay here and don’t you dare touch the sofa your mother just had it cleaned and for heaven’s sake take off those damn boots,” he barks before turning and marching out. I try to keep my cool as I take off my boots.

“Sirius Orion Black!” I hear my mother shriek and I cringe. She marches into the room with her face tightened into an evil snarl. “I can’t believe you have one of those dishonorable motorbikes,” she spits out, “not like you have ever brought honor to his good name, classy, pure family in your life. You should be more like your brother, Regulus, lord knows that you’re supposed to be the good influence. I swear that if you parked that putrid thing in front of our house,” she stomps to the window. “You are to move it right now and never have it this close to our house ever. I don’t want anyone to know that my own son is a ruffian scumbag,” she drowns on and on even after I leave the house. I drop my boots by the door and get to my bike. I take it down the street and walk back angrily praying that they went to be, but knowing that they didn’t.

When I get back I turn the handled, but they locked the bloody door. I kick it before picking up my boots and marching the garage. I get inside and jump up on the workbench that I use for my bed on nights like these. I dig out my pack of cigarettes and light one with shaky hands. I lean back against the wall and use force to hit my head on it. I hit my elbow against it before picking up a wrench and throwing it at the wall. I take a deep breath before closing my eyes and relaxing. It could have been a lot worse, but the things she said that I try to blackout still hurts. I can never really get used to the words that come from them. I pull out the small pillow and blanket that I hide in there and get comfortable. I stare up at the ceiling as I watch the smoke go up and disappear. It’s Friday, I have to figure out what to do with myself for this weekend. Add that to a list of things that I have to figure out.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning when a bird hits the metal roof of the garage making a loud ruckus. I groan as I sit up from the work bench. I stretch as I crack my back and sigh. I slide off the bench, fold up the blanket and hide it, and pull my shirt back on. I gather my jacket, boots, and smokes before making it out of the garage and being blinded by the sun. 

“Fuck off,” I mutter at it before looking at the ground and walking to the house. After I get dressed and make sure that I don’t stink I make my way to James’ as I brew up ideas on how to spend our Saturday night. I get to his house and walk inside. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Potter,” I say as I pass her in the living room folding towels. 

“It’s hardly morning, Sirius,” she says as she takes a break. 

“What time is it?” 

“Only ten past two,” she shrugs and I smile before going down to the basement. James is down their laying on the sofa fiddling with a pencil as he watches the tele. 

“Are you bored down here, mate?” I ask and he scoffs. 

“Dying,” he whines as he sits up to let me sit. 

“Any plans on how to spend our marvelous day?” he shakes his head as he takes a drink of his soda. “I was thinking,” I reposition myself into a thoughtful position, “it’s been a while since we’ve hit up 84th.” 

“Yeah, because last time things didn’t go as well as we planned!” he says. 

“But I don’t hear a ‘no’!” I smile as I point at him. 

“And I’m not saying ‘no’,” he replies. “I’m willing to give it a try.” 

“Where’s Moony and Peter?” I ask. 

“I still haven’t seen Peter. Do you reckon something’s up?”

“Something up with Peter?” I say. “It’s Peter, man. He’s probably lost in a pile of books somewhere.” 

“Maybe.” 

“Besides, Remus is the one I’m worried about.” 

We settle down about our friend’s and just watch the crappy tele. It’s just Doctor Who, I personally don’t get into this show, but I know that James secretly does. So of course, being the good supportive friend I am, I must tease him about it. We spend the rest of our time that we have together doing stupid things. Things like making fun of the shows on the tele, scavenging for food, which his mum yelled at us then made us each a sandwich. We are just ultimately bored, there’s nothing to do and our friends are MIA. 

I start wondering where Moony is at. We call him Moony because when we first met the meek little boy he was obsessed with the moon and the stars. When we finally got words out of him we couldn’t get him to stop talking about it! I’m not going to lie some of the stuff he came up with was kind of interesting. Don’t take this wrong, he may seem like a bit of a loser, but he really isn’t. He is one of the bravest, smartest men I know. He is friends with us for God’s sake, that takes bravery itself. He is always there with us doing the stupid shit we do, he is not in any way a stickler for rules. Secretly, the boy even has quite a mouth on him too. Sometimes he can out curse me and if you really get him going he can even make a sailor blush. However, I must worry about him because his house hold. it’s something. His parents, parent, his father does bad things. Things that I do not wish upon anyone. My hands started shaking as my legs are already tapping the beat to any AC/DC song.

“Wanna do something stupid?” I ask James as I stop my body. 

“What?” he pushes himself off the extremely slouched position he is in as I pull out my smokes. 

“Take a cig,” I hold one out. “Light it then take your arm,” I hold out my arm. “Then connect.” I put the top of the cig to my arm. “Whoever holds the longest wins.”

“What the fuck, man?” 

“What it’s not like you’re going to last long anyways,” I shrug as I put the cig in my mouth. 

“Let’s do it!” he holds out his arm. I smirk as I hand him a cig. Once we get both lit we hold them between our finger tips next to our arms. “Ready?”

“I’m going to win,” he challenges me. 

“Go!” we both put the cigs on our arms. His eyebrows automatically shoot up as we both pull in air. We stare at each other with pained faces. 

“Fuck!” he drops the cigarette and I pull it up as I take deep breathes. He picks the cig from the floor and puts it out in the ashtray. “Fuck me!” he says as we both examines the circular burns on our forearms. 

“Are you two doing stupid shit without me?” Moony says as he comes down the steps and plops down next to me.

“Never,” James says as he holds his arm tightly. “Oi, Peter! Where’ve you been?” 

“Little problem at home don’t worry about it,” our small friend, Peter, says as he sits on the chair beside the couch and folds his legs under him. 

“I have a suggestion on how to spend this Saturday night!” I announce as I lean back and get comfortable. “Us four. At 84th. Tonight.” 

“Rebellious teen need to get out because of a quarrel with his family, I see,” Remus pokes at me. 

“You see right through me, you know that,” I look at him. “How about it?” 

“I’m up for it!” Remus shrugs as he stretches his arms above his head. 

“I’m in,” James agree and I nod. 

“Peter?” We all look at him and he thinks for a moment. I can’t tell what is going through that funny little brain of his. 

“Alright, but I am gone as soon as the police show!” 

“Alright,” I nod. “What time is it?”

“Four thirty-nine,” Moony reads from his silver watch. “How did it go with your parents last night?” 

“Mother flipped just as I thought she would, made me park the bloody thing down the block. Down the block! You know what they did when I got back. Lock me out of the house!” I rant to them. 

“Sleep on that workbench again?” James asks. 

“Of course, I did.” 

“I’m telling you, you should invest in a nice little bed there!” Remus nudges me and I roll my eyes as I take a drag of my cig. 

“You could have stayed the night here,” James adds. 

“Figured they were the ones that signed up for me and that it’s their fault if I sleep in their garage.” 

“Maybe you should get a bed moved in there!” James says and I shove his side. 

Later that night, Remus and Peter both walk down to the joint while I give James a ride. It’s really not that far, I just wanted a chance to brag and show off my bike. He is a little more relaxed than Moony, he doesn’t hold on to me like he did. When we get there, I park it and we wait on the side of the building for the other two to show up. I lean back against the wall as I pull out a smoke and light it up. 

“You and those fuckin’ things,” James says. 

“Only Moony can scold me with that kind of mouth!” I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes before I blow smoke in his face. 

“Oi, mate!” I turn to see a guy with ginger hair walk up to me. “Can I borrow the light?” 

“Yeah, go ahead,” I hand it to him. 

“Mind, if I join you?” he asks as he lights is cig. I shrug as I nod towards the wall beside me. 

“Maybe we can manage to smoke out my friend here!” I smile at James and he flips me off to which I reply. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Sirius Black.” 

“Dedris Cauldron.” 

This is where the bad shit happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus and Peter join us and I introduce them to Dedris as we put out our smokes and walk towards the entrance. Before the bouncer can even look at us he is smiling and joking around with Dedris like they are close friends so we get in easily. 

“You’re friends with the bouncer, must be nice,” I say to him over the loud music as we make our way into the dark room full of drunken dancers. 

“Not really friends, it’s all about how you talk to them,” he says back at me. “Why don’t I buy you all shots because of your good friend here let me have a light.” 

“That’s not necessary,” Remus says and I look at him.

“It’s fine,” I say and he looks back at me. We all walk up to the bar and he leans against it comfortably. 

“D’you think you can whip us up five shots of fireball?” he says.

“I don’t know if I can manage that,” the bartender says in a somewhat sarcastic tone. 

“If you want I can come behind the counter and give you a break,” he says nonchalantly. 

“Only if I get all the money,” he leans against the bar with his hands. 

“Why you gotta be like that?” Dedris smiles and the bartender laughs. 

“I’ve been working at this place for too long,” he gets five shot glasses. 

“Don’t worry your age shows your personality,” he says as he hands each of us a glass. “Bottoms up!” 

Later that night we all have had enough to drink, Dedris managed to get us a couple free ones from the bartender. I sit next to him as the three of us have a conversation, I don’t even know what I’m laughing about anymore. When the bartender moves to go get drinks for the other people as the night gets busier he turns towards me. 

“You’re a pretty rad guy, Sirius,” he says towards me and I smile. “I’m impressed when I was sixteen I couldn’t hold my alcohol as well as you can.” 

“What?” I say only half-realizing that he knows how old I am. 

“How do you think you got in, anyone can see,” he smirks towards me and a smile comes to my face. Slowly I bust out in laughter. A song starts and the whole place is screaming. “Let’s go Sirius!” I follow him, but I don’t know where to and I don’t care either. We get to the other side of the club in the middle of the crowd and we start dancing to whatever is playing. 

“Cause I wanna be anarchy!” everyone cheers and it kicks into my head what song it is. We dance to it with the whole club and bodies push into us and I laugh. “It’s the only way to be!” we scream into each other faces. I start getting a little dizzy and more people push into me. “Let’s go,” he says to me as he nods to the door. I walk to it and push it open as the cool air immediately makes my lungs feel better. When I take my hand off the door it makes contact his arm and I pat it a little. 

“Are you okay?” he asks me. 

“Yeah, too many people,” I say and I notice his hand on my hip. I look up at him, but he doesn’t say anything. He pulls me in a kiss by the hips and pins me to the wall. “Wait,” I say as I try to pull my face away from him. 

“It’s okay, this is okay,” he says between kisses and I just drop my arms and let him do his thing. I hear what sounds like a bin being knocked over before Remus’ voice interrupts. 

“Sirius?” Dedris lets go of me quickly. “What are you doing? Get away from him!” He steps forward and lets the door that he has been holding shut behind him. 

“What are you going to do?” Dedris says. 

“Fuck off, you sick bastard!” Remus steps towards him and when I see him running away do I move. 

“What are you doing?” I ask him as I step forward and he puts his hands on my shoulders. 

“Sirius, calm- “

“Why did you do that? I know what-!” 

“Sirius, you’re drunk,” he tries holding me still. 

“So are you,” I say. "I know what I was doing-" 

“No, I only had that one shot,” he says in a calm voice and I stop trying to break free him his hands. “You need to be careful,” he says tilting his head towards me a little and I nod. 

“I just want to be with a bloke,” the words slip out of my mouth. 

“I know,” he pulls me into a hug. “You’re drunk.” I lean into him suddenly feeling very tired. He goes to pull me away and somehow my lips find his. 

“Sirius is kissing some bloke!” someone says as Remus pushes me away. 

“Sirius!” he says. 

“Hey, we got a couple of fags back here!” More people at the end of the alley way joined them and Remus takes off the other way. 

“Re-“ I stop myself as I watch him disappear. I turn and keep my head down as I quickly walk past the group as they scream at me. I get on my bike and try to start it, but it isn’t working. 

“Sirius!” James says as he comes out the front door and looks at me then my tormentors. His mouth drops open a little as he looks back at me and I quickly turn away and make my way down the street. 

“Yeah, little faggot better go find your boyfriend so you can take it up,” the loudest of the group slowly fades from my earshot as I get further and further. 

My breath rapid, my head pounding. I don’t know what just happened. I don’t know what I’m doing. It starts raining and I’m cold, my leather jacket is helping. The cars roar past me and the lights follow me as I walk. I feel like they are coming, I know they are coming. I don’t know what to do. I am going as fast I can. I am running away. My head is pounding, my feat ache. I stop on the side of the road, I don’t know what road, and I throw up everything. I push myself off the ground and try to keep going my legs are jelly, my knees are useless. I am useless, I am trying. I get home and before I can even enter my mother steps out pulls back her hand and slaps me before I even could flinch. She takes her fists and beets them into my chest making it sore knocking the wind out of me as I step off the patio. 

“Never ever come back here you, you… I don’t like your lot and I never want you to be associated with me in any way! I knew you would burn in hell, but,” she keeps rambling on and on, but my mind can’t focus on the words. I turn and throw up again in the yard. She gasps and pushes me over making me knock my head on the concrete of the driveway and she slams the door shut. 

I barely push myself off the driveway and limp my way to the garage where the door is locked. The rain is pouring even harder now and I hear the low rumble of thunder. I limp my way off the property before they call the police on me and I walk down the street. My fried brain tries its hardest to figure out where I can sleep just to get out of the rain, but my body is aching. I see the playground ahead of me. I go towards it and climb on to it with my legs burning and my stomach clenching. I lay inside of the closed off tube where no rain can get in. 

I stare up at the yellow top of it as the rain beats down on it and the cold takes control of my aching body. Thunder makes me jump as it shakes the whole playground and a flash of light brightens up the yellow. I close my eyes and I cry.


	5. Chapter 5

He stops talking as he continues looking down at his lap. This part of the story could either get him ditched on the side of the road or make Mitchel uncomfortable. He feels the car stop and he takes a deep breath. When he looks up he sees that they are at a 24 hour diner. 

“I'm not about to let you starve anymore, you are all skin and bones!” he says as he gets out of the car. Sirius follows slowly behind him. They enter the diner that has a cook, an old wrinkled waitress, and a drunk looking man in the corner. 

“Mitchel, I was wondering where you were at?” the waitress says as the two sit at the counter. 

“Never miss a date with you Gina,” he smiles. 

“And who is this young man,” she says to him. 

“Just a young friend.”

“Surely you aren't working at that dreadful factory,” she says as she fills two mugs with coffee. 

“Gina this is Sirius, Sirius this is Gina,” he says. 

“Hello,” Sirius says as he holds the mug close. 

“Good lord what have you done to this boy, he is shivering,” she says as she pushes some of his messy hair back from his forehead. 

“I ain't done nothing to him,” he says. 

“Howard,” she calls back and the cook looks out from the small window. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a coat that this young man can barrow while his clothes dry?” He disappears before returning again handing her a big black coat. Sirius doesn't know what is happening he just knows that she is forcing the faded, dirty jumper off of him. “Poor baby, you haven't been feed in a while!” she comments on how skinny and starved he looks in just a t-shirt. He puts on the gigantic jacket. “What will it be?” 

“Two omelets with bacon,” Mitchel answers. 

“So just like every day?” she asks and he nods. She goes and hangs up his jumper as the bell rings. Three more tired looking people walk in through the door. Sirius sips on his coffee and almost moans at how warm it makes him feel. As Gina moves away to go get the other third shift workers Sirius keeps staring down at his coffee. 

“You know it's okay,” Mitchel says as he looks up. “That you like blokes,” he says quietly to save them some privacy. “Not everyone is like them, your folks and that Remus kid.” 

“I haven't finished the story,” interjects and Mitchel looks over at him with a pitiful look on his face. 

“Of course you aren't kid,” he says as he takes a drink of his coffee. 

“Oh no,” he looks up at Gina, “don't drink that coffee too fast.” His cup is almost empty already. “Why don't I get you some tea instead.” 

“Don't mind her, a little annoying at time, but she means good,” he says. Slowly more tired looking people fill the diner before their food, and tea, is served to them. “How much worst does this story of yours get?” Sirius thinks for a second before he swallows his food.

“Pretty bad.” 

“Don't eat your food to fast, son. Don't wanna barf all over do you?” he takes Mitchels warning and slows down, but his food is still long gone before he is even halfway done. Soon they leave the diner without saying goodbye to the sprinting Gina and are on the road again. Only thirty minutes lies between Sirius and the past and he is petrified.


End file.
